Harry dans tous ses états
by ticoeur
Summary: Il a joué, mais que va t-il gagner ?
1. Chapter 1

Bon, et bien voilà ma première fic sur Harry Potter.  
Mais j'avoue que je ne me suis pas lancée dans une histoire toute neuve. Cette fic est une **ADAPTATION** D'une autre de mes fics de SGA.

Pourquoi j'ai fait ça ?  
Pour me tester tout d'abord. Et ensuite pour voir si d'après vos éventuelles reviews, je continue ou si je reste dans le registre de la série que je connais tout de même bien mieux que les films de la saga HP...

Ayant reçu une review pas très sympatique, je précise ici que cette histoire est apparentée à un PWP d'après lui.  
Moi je ne trouve pas spécialement, mais bon...

J'espère seulement ne pas recevoir trop de tomates pourries (bien que la saison soit finie^^)  
Je vous la présente ?

**Son titre ?** Harry dans tous ses états

**Son genre ?** Slash

**Son rating ?** M, sans aucun doute !

**Son résumé ?** Il a joué, mais que va t-il gagner ?

**Disclaimer :** Et non, ce n'est pas moi qui ai eu la fantastique idée d'inventer le personnage de ce petit sorcier à lunettes (que je trouve tout à fait à mon goût, mais bon, là n'est pas la question^^) et de ce fait, je ne touche pas un radis ! (qui sont bien mieux sur les oreilles de Luna, soit dit en passant^^)

**NOTE IMPORTANTE :**

J'ai publié cette fic en oubliant complètement de faire quelque chose...  
Je n'ai pas recherché si d'autres histoires portaient ce nom, et voilà, je me suis fait avoir.

Blue Cinnamon a une fic qui a exactement le même titre. Ou plutôt non, c'est la mienne qui a le même titre. Du coup, je lui ai envoyé un message pour lui en parler, et elle m'a répondu bien gentiment que ça ne la dérangeait pas, mais qu'il fallait que je précise que ma fic n'avait rien à voir avec la sienne, hormis le titre en question justement.  
L'erreur est réparée, je suis soulagée ! Ouf !  
En outre, Blue Cinnamon m'a écrit aussi que c'était un titre qui venait de Woody Allen et qu'elle ne l'avait pas prévenu non plus ! Lol !

Bon, et bien la voilà...

**oOoOooOoOooOoOooOoOo**

**Harry dans tous ses états...**

Harry marchait d'un pas lourd dans le couloir de sa maison. Si quelqu'un avait pu voir la tête qu'il faisait, il aurait été surpris. En effet, le sauveur du monde sorcier avait l'air déçu...

Et il avait de quoi l'être.

Aujourd'hui, cela faisait un an. Une sorte d'anniversaire...

Un an de quoi, me demandez-vous ?

Et bien un an qu'il sortait avec quelqu'un.

Et là, il marchait seul, dans ce couloir long et désert, et il allait bientôt arriver à sa chambre.

Seul...

Toujours seul...

Lui qui adorait les fêtes mais qui n'en avait jamais eu étant enfant se retrouvait seul...

-Pathétique... tu es pathétique... Se moqua t-il de lui-même.

Soupirant comme le malheureux qu'il était, il posa la main sur la poignée et entra.

... Ou plutôt, il fut poussé plutôt fermement dans la pièce.

... Et une main plaquée sur sa bouche l'empêcha de dire quoi que ce soit.

-Tu te tais... tu ne bouges pas, et tu resteras en vie...

Tétanisé, Harry fut incapable de faire le moindre geste...

oOoOo

Draco était entrain de faire les boutiques.

Il fouillait avec bonheur dans les étagères pleines de pull plus beau les uns que les autres, quand un des vêtements tomba. Il le regarda en faisant la moue, se demandant si il allait s'abaisser à le ramasser. Puis un sourire triste apparut sur ses lèvres.

La couleur du pull lui rappela brusquement la raison de sa présence...

Il n'aurait pas dû se trouver dans ce magasin. Surtout pas aujourd'hui...

Mais il était un Malfoy, et un Malfoy ne devait pas avoir ce genre de pensée.

Ridicule...

Il soupira. Il savait pertinemment que la personne pour qui son cœur battait ne pensait pas comme lui.

Surtout pas lui...

Mais il se devait de faire en sorte que cette journée soit banale. Une banale journée comme toutes les autres. Après tout, rien ne la différentiait, n'est-ce pas ?

Même si cela faisait maintenant un an.

Un an qu'ils avaient échangé un baiser. Le premier...

Suivit d'un autre, puis encore un autre...

Et puis plus. Bien plus...

Une nuit.

Magique... Suivie d'autres également...

Il soupira encore, se traitant de midinette. Il ne devrait pas réagir comme ça. Son père se retournerait dans sa tombe si il le voyait ainsi, à se demander si oui ou non il allait laisser des principes qu'il jugeait idiots régir sa vie.

Il aurait tellement voulu que...

Relevant la tête, Draco décida de faire bouger les choses. Après tout, son père n'était plus là, sa mère se moquait de ses fréquentations du moment qu'il restait raisonnable et discret, donc, il allait changer ça !

oOoOo

La main plaquée sur sa bouche l'empêchait de crier. Mais Harry avait de bonnes dents.

-Si tu me mords, tu auras à faire à moi... Murmura une voix rauque.

... Et il abandonna aussitôt l'idée. Harry était quelqu'un de courageux. Tout le monde savait que les Gryffondor l'étaient.

Il savait se défendre quand la situation l'exigeait, mais là, même si il se demandait ce que son agresseur allait lui faire subir, il préférait obéir. Pour une fois dans sa vie, il se mit à réfléchir avant d'agir.

... Parce que la personne qui le tenait était nettement plus grande que lui.

Et il ne pouvait pas atteindre sa baguette...

oOoOo

Draco décida de rentrer chez lui et de se faire beau. Pas qu'il ne le soit pas tout le temps, mais là, c'était une occasion spéciale, et il se devait d'être encore plus époustouflant que d'habitude.

Après tout, un an, ça se fêtait, n'est-ce pas ?

Alors même si il ne l'avouerait pour rien au monde, il allait faire en sorte que cette soirée soit éblouissante !

Et la première chose à faire pour ça, c'était d'aller prendre une bonne douche et de choisir des vêtements qui le rendraient irrésistible.

Même si c'était dans sa nature de l'être à chaque instant...

oOoOo

Harry fut poussé plutôt gentiment vers son lit. Ce qui l'inquiéta encore plus...

Qu'est-ce que le détraqué avait en tête ?

Qui pouvait rentrer chez lui alors qu'il avait installé des sorts d'anti-intrusion ?

Et d'abord, qui c'était ?

Il n'avait pas reconnu la voix. Faut dire qu'elle lui semblait déformée, comme si son kidnappeur savait qu'il aurait su tout de suite qui il était, si il avait parlé normalement...

Etrange...

Pourtant, il n'avait fait de mal à personne, enfin pas depuis qu'il avait terrassé Voldemort. Ce qui remontait à trois ans tout de même !

Il faisait plutôt sombre dans sa chambre, il y avait juste la lueur diffuse de centaines de petites bougies qui voletaient. Et soudain, il sentit que la main qui tenait un de ses bras le lâchait.

-Tu ne bouges pas...

Bon d'accord. Il avait voulu s'échapper, mais son agresseur le plaquait un peu trop fort contre lui. Harry était à la merci d'un horrible individu qui lui voulait merlin seul savait quoi...

oOoOo

A peine entré chez lui que Draco grimpa quatre à quatre les marches du monumental escalier de marbre. Le manoir était immense et il ne pouvait pas transplaner. Les sorts de protections étaient efficace...

Ce qu'il regrettait parce qu'il perdait de précieuses minutes.

Arrivé dans sa chambre, il commença à se déshabiller en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain. Il ne voulait pas perdre une seule seconde. Il frissonna rien qu'à l'idée de passer cette soirée à embrasser, caresser et faire gémir de plaisir...

... Bon d'accord, il devait arrêter de penser à ça, sinon, c'était la douche froide garantie...

... Et il préférait de loin la prendre chaude, et pas tout seul...

oOoOo

Harry respirait vite. En fait, la main qui l'avait lâché était revenue, mais pas toute seule. Maintenant, il avait un bandeau qui lui enserrait la tête !

Et là, il regretta ses lunettes parce qu'avec elle, ça aurait été plus difficile de l'empêcher de voir. Dire qu'il avait suffit un simple sort à Pomfresh pour le libérer de ses affreuses petites lunettes rondes peu de temps avant l'affrontement final...

-Mais je n'allais pas vous regarder ! Couina t-il.

-Je sais... mais c'est mieux comme ça... Répondit l'autre.

Le cœur battant de plus en plus vite, Harry se sentit au bord de la crise de panique quand les mains soulevèrent son tee-shirt avant de lui passer par la tête. Juste avant de le pousser à s'allonger sur le matelas...

Et là, comble de l'horreur il sentit qu'on lui liait les poignets aux montants du lit !

-Mais... mais... qu'est-ce que je vous ai fait ? Qu'est-ce que vous allez me faire ?

Les bras maintenus au dessus de la tête, il sentit que ses pieds étaient écartés...

Il essaya de se débattre, mais bien vite, un poids sur ses jambes l'en empêcha.

Il avait terrassé Voldemort sans flancher, mais là, il prit peur et cria.

-Tu sais que c'est inutile de crier ? Personne ne viendra à ton secours...

Harry se débattit de plus belle. Il ne voyait rien et son agresseur le maintenait fermement tout en ligotant ses chevilles aux pieds du lit...

oOoOo

Draco chantonnait sous la douche. Faux, mais il s'en fichait. Après tout, personne ne l'entendait alors pourquoi se priver ?

Il se lava consciencieusement, puis laissa l'eau chaude couler avec plaisir sur lui...

Qu'est-ce que c'était bon...

Presque aussi bon que la caresse d'une main douce...

... Allons bon, voilà que ses pensées lubriques étaient de retour !

-Gardons ça pour tout à l'heure... Murmura t-il en souriant...

Sentant bon le propre, il se sécha soigneusement et se planta devant le grand miroir. Une petite moue étira ses lèvres fines et se saisissant d'un petit pot, il mit du gel dans ses cheveux, les coiffants artistiquement...

oOoOo

Harry hoqueta et se raidit. Après avoir sentit les mains lui lier les chevilles, il les sentit glisser tout doucement sur ses jambes.

Puis elles continuèrent leur route jusqu'à ses cuisses, et enfin, passèrent délicatement sur son ventre.

-Vous n'allez pas... dites... vous n'allez tout de même pas...

Il n'osait pas dire tout haut ce qu'il pensait. Parce que si il le disait, ça se produirait peut-être...

Et il ne le voulait pas...

... Et il poussa un cri aigu en sentant les doigts s'activer sur la fermeture de son pantalon.

Il se sentit tout à coup très mal et un sanglot monta à sa gorge...

-Vous n'allez pas me... me... violer ? Réussit-il à dire d'une toute petite voix.

Les mains stoppèrent tout mouvement. Harry se contracta en entendant la respiration remonter le long de son corps et s'approcher de son visage.

Il couina encore quand il sentit un souffle chaud sur son oreille.

-Un viol, c'est quand la personne ne veut pas...

Des lèvres douces frôlèrent sa nuque, et une langue passa doucement sous le lobe, laissant une légère trainée humide.

Harry frissonna et gémit...

oOoOo

Draco se sentait tout ragaillardit. Son humeur avait grimpé en flèche et il n'avait qu'une hâte, c'était de retrouver la personne avec qui il avait l'intention de passer une fabuleuse soirée !

Il se posta devant son dressing et se décida pour des vêtements moldus. Il se trouvait très class dans ce genre d'habits. Mais le problème, si s'en était un, c'est qu'il se trouvait class dans n'importe quels vêtements.

Il était un Malfoy tout de même...

Il passa quand même presque quinze bonne minutes avant de se saisir d'un pantalon noir et d'un pull gris, qui le moulait mais pas trop, faisant ressortir l'incroyable couleur de ses yeux. Une fois apprêté, il s'admira quelques instants dans le miroir.

Et là, THE question existentielle.

... Aurait-il dû laisser ses cheveux au naturel ou pas ?

-C'est vrai qu'il les préfère souple... zut ! Marmonna t-il en enlevant son pull.

Il allait devoir les relaver pour enlever le produit. Quelques précieuses minutes de gâchées...

Parce qu'il savait aussi que son amant aimait l'odeur de vanille de son shampooing, et qu'un sort ne suffisait pas pour ça...

oOoOo

Harry était mort de trouille, mais il devait avouer que l'homme dont il était prisonnier était particulièrement doux. Il avait senti depuis un bon bout de temps qu'il était à la merci d'un homme.

D'une parce qu'il y avait peu de femmes dans ses connaissances qui se serait permis de faire ça, et de deux, parce qu'il avait bien senti les formes plutôt fermes de la personne qui l'avait saisi par derrière.

Et ça l'étonna.

Qui ?

Qui était assez fou pour se permettre de lui faire ça ? A lui !

Il était à la limite de l'hyperventilation quand les mains caressèrent son torse...

... Et un gémissement lui échappa.

Il ne put empêcher son corps de se cambrer quand la bouche taquina un de ses tétons. La langue tourna autour, les lèvres le pincèrent, mais sans jamais lui faire mal, puis un petit bruit de succion se fit entendre.

Et Harry inspira à fond en se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

Il n'en revenait pas. Un homme était entrain de lui faire subir le pire des outrages, et lui...

... Lui...

... Il adorait ça...

Et il se sentit encore plus mal de ressentir ça.

Pour qui allait-il passer ?

oOoOo

Draco abandonna lâchement la serviette sur le rebord de la mini piscine qui tenait lieu de baignoire, renfila son pull et sifflota en s'approchant de la porte. Il inspira fortement, comme pour se donner du courage, puis il sortit de sa chambre et descendit dans le hall.

Il se sentait prêt !

Il espérait seulement ne pas être le seul...

Il se dirigea un peu nerveusement vers la terrasse et transplanna...

oOoOo

Harry ne savait pas si il devait supplier son tortionnaire d'arrêter, ou bien de continuer.

Il avait honte. Honte parce qu'il adorait ce que l'homme lui faisait, et honte parce qu'il se laissait faire.

Il n'était vraiment pas fier de lui...

Puis il sentit des doigts passer sous la ceinture de son pantalon et le tirer vers le bas.

-Tu n'as pas à avoir peur, je ne vais pas te faire du mal...

-Pourquoi est-ce que je devrais vous croire ? Vous m'enlevez, vous me ligotez et là... là... vous êtes entrain de me...

-Je te rends plus désirable... Coupa la voix.

Harry garda la bouche entrouverte, mais ne dit plus rien. Il pencha la tête sur le côté, puis la bascula un peu en arrière, comme si il voulait regarder par en dessous du bandeau.

-Qui êtes-vous ? Demanda t-il enfin d'une voix un peu plus ferme.

Mais il n'entendit pas de réponse.

-Je vous connais, n'est-ce pas ? Hein ? On se connait ?

Mais son cerveau se déconnecta d'un coup.

Les deux mains baladeuses avaient descendu le vêtement qu'elles trouvaient gênant. Mais comme il avait les chevilles liées aux montants du lit, le pantalon était resté bloqué au niveau des genoux.

Il sentit alors un poids sur ses cuisses, ce qui le fit gigoter dans tous les sens.

... Avant de se rendre compte de ce qu'il faisait. Et là, il rougit et stoppa tout mouvement. Ça portait trop à confusion, et il ne voulait pas en rajouter...

oOoOo

Draco marcha d'un pas vif en pestant contre son amant. Cette andouille de Gryffondor habitait dans la partie moldue de la ville et il avait installé tant de sorts de protection autour de son habitation qu'il ne pouvait pas transplaner. Il ne pouvait donc pas faire autrement que d'y aller à pied.

Et c'était vrai que voir quelqu'un apparaitre brusquement devant la grille d'entrée pouvait être dangereux pour la santé de ces pauvres moldus...

De plus, il pouvait être certain qu'un bataillon d'Aurors aurait rappliqué aussi sec !

Même si il avait été blanchi de tout après la guerre, il n'avait pas vraiment envie de subir un interrogatoire en règle.

Et surtout, il n'avait pas vraiment envie de donner d'explications quant à sa présence devant la demeure d'Harry Potter, son ex-ennemi...

oOoOo

Une main était posée fermement sur une de ses chevilles détachées et Harry sentit que le tissu glissait inexorablement...

Puis sa jambe fut de nouveau maintenue, lui enlevant tout espoir d'une remise en liberté...

Et il avait beau avoir un énorme doute quant à l'identité de la personne qui était avec lui, il n'en avait pas moins peur. Après tout, il n'était sûr de rien...

Sa respiration s'accéléra sensiblement quand la bouche lécha doucement son ventre, qu'il contracta instinctivement. Et il haleta quand elle continua tranquillement sa route...

... Toujours plus bas...

oOoOo

Ça y était, Draco était arrivé. Il allait pousser la grille quand il entendit quelqu'un l'interpeller.

Fulminant contre l'empêcheur de passer une bonne soirée tranquille, il se retourna vers l'enquiquineur, un sourire mauvais au coin de la bouche...

oOoOo

La bouche tournait autour du nombril, la langue l'agaçait en entrant et en sortant, puis la bouche passa doucement sur son ventre ferme.

Les entraînements de quiddich avaient eu du bon...

Et il se rendit compte aussi que cet endroit de sa personne était très sensible parce que là, c'était carrément...

-Ahhhh... mummm...

...Insoutenable, tellement c'était bon...

Il n'avait pu s'empêcher de pousser un gémissement de plaisir en sentant les dents râper doucement sur les chairs tendues de son abdomen. Et quand de délicats baisers s'étaient empressés de faire pardonner leur rudesse, il s'était cambré sous la caresse...

oOoOo

Draco regarda l'engin bruyant et puant qui était garé contre le trottoir, à quelques centimètres de lui.

-Bonsoir monsieur, dites, vous ne sauriez pas où se trouve la rue des tilleuls, par hasard ?

Le Serpentard regarda la personne qui lui parlait. Allait-il s'abaisser à répondre à ce moldu ?

Après tout, si il était là, c'était pour une raison bien précise et ce type se permettait de lui adresser la parole sans le connaitre ?

Sa bonne éducation lui commandait de répondre qu'il ne connaissait absolument pas l'endroit dont il parlait, mais son esprit pervers lui suggéra une toute autre idée...

-La rue des tilleuls ? Attendez que je réfléchisse... et bien oui, alors le plus simple, c'est de tourner à droite au bout de la rue, puis à gauche. Quand vous passerez devant une maison avec une grille verte, vous prendrez la seconde à droite puis... ah non, ce n'est pas la seconde, c'est la première... et la maison n'a pas de grille verte, elle est noire, donc je disais qu'après la première rue sur votre droite, non c'est à gauche, vous faites quelques mètres et vous tournez à l'angle du magasin qui se trouve en face de la fontaine, et là, vous y êtes !

-Euh... attendez, je vais noter...

Et là, Draco sourit à pleine dents.

-Désolé, mais je dois y aller, bon courage !

Et il profita du fait que le malheureux automobiliste s'était penché pour attraper de quoi noter pour entrer précipitamment chez Harry et refermer la porte derrière lui...

Il entendit nettement l'homme râler dans le véhicule et partir brusquement.

-Ça lui apprendra à me retarder !

Bon, un petit contretemps, mais rien de bien dramatique...

oOoOo

La bouche ne voulait décidément pas aller là où Harry aurait bien aimé qu'elle aille !

Et aussitôt, il se traita de malade.

Il voulait vraiment qu'un inconnu, qui l'avait ligoté sur son lit, lui donne du plaisir de cette façon ?

Mais qui sait ce que cet homme avait fait avec sa bouche avant ?

A cette pensée, le sauveur du monde sorcier fut parcouru d'un brusque frisson.

-T'as froid ? Je vais te réchauffer, ne t'inquiète pas... mais d'abord...

Harry sentit que l'homme se levait, et il poussa un énorme soupir de soulagement...

oOoOo

Draco marchait d'un bon pas sur l'allée bordée de fleurs qui menait à l'entrée. Et alors qu'il s'apprêtait à sonner à la porte, il hésita.

Oh pas longtemps. Après tout, il voulait lui faire la surprise, alors pourquoi attendre qu'il daigne lui ouvrir ?

Il glissa alors sa main dans sa poche et en sortit une petite clef. Après la guerre, Harry avait décidé de s'éloigner un peu du monde sorcier. Il avait hérité d'une coquette somme d'argent de ses parents, et avec la rente assez conséquente que le ministère lui avait octroyée pour service rendu auprès de la nation sorcière, il avait fait le choix de vivre dans un quartier très chic de Londres. Il avait donc acheté une maison assez grande, mais dans un quartier moldu.

... Ce qui obligeait Draco à faire comme n'importe quel humain non sorcier, et donc, se servir d'une clef.

Les sorciers ne connaissant pas ce système ne pouvait pas s'introduire chez lui. Ça avait un peu rebuté le sang pur, mais il s'y était fait.

De toute façon, il ne pouvait pas faire autrement...

Il tourna la clef dans la serrure, poussa la porte et entra dans le hall. Un fin sourire orna alors ses lèvres fines. Potter ne faisait pas vraiment attention aux vêtements qu'il portait, mariant les couleurs au petit bonheur la chance, mais question déco, il assurait !

Les couleurs crème et vert amande donnait un cachet particulier à la demeure.

Et ce n'était absolument pas parce que le vert était une des couleurs de la maison Serpentard que Draco trouvait ça beau !

... Non, absolument pas !

Il ôta le manteau hors de prix qu'il portait et se demanda où le poser.

Mais pourquoi n'y avait-il pas d'elfes dans cette maison ?

Il finit par se décider pour le dossier du canapé. Il savait que ça aurait fait râler Harry, qui lui aurait montré le porte manteau d'un doigt impérieux, mais il ne pouvait se résoudre à y accrocher son vêtement de peur de l'abimer sur l'espèce de boule qui était fixé sur le mur.

Il pinça son nez d'aristocrate en regardant tout autour de lui et soupira de dépit.

Même si le maitre des lieux n'était pas au courant de sa venue, il aurait pu se débrouiller pour l'accueillir !

Il se décida quand même à grimper l'escalier, se dirigea vers la chambre et abaissa la poignée...

oOoOo

Harry avait entendu le bruit des pas sur les marches puis celui de la porte qui s'ouvrait. Et il pensa tout à coup que n'importe qui pouvait rentrer chez lui !

Puis il se mit à rougir et se tortilla parce qu'il voulait éviter d'être vu dans cette tenue...

Ou plutôt, en l'absence de tenue...

-Qui est là ?

Personne ne répondit.

-Mais qui est là ? Insista t-il.

-C'est moi...

Harry tourna la tête dans tous les sens, essayant de se débarrasser du bandeau, mais rien n'y fit, il était toujours aveugle. Rouge de honte d'être surpris nu et attaché, il soupira de désespoir...

oOoOo

Après avoir ouvert la porte, Draco cligna plusieurs fois des yeux afin que ceux-ci s'habituent à la pénombre qui régnait dans la pièce. Une fois sa vue devenue correcte, il s'approcha du lit.

Et là...

Draco s'attendait à beaucoup de choses, mais certainement pas à ça !

-Harry ? Mais...

-Draco ? Couina Harry en reconnaissant la voix.

_Merlin... c'est un cauchemar..._ Pensa t-il aussitôt après.

-Malfoy ? S'exclama une voix dans le dos du blondinet.

Draco sursauta et se retourna vivement pour faire face à...

-Severus ? Mais...

Les deux Serpentards se regardèrent sans plus rien dire. Puis Draco baissa la tête et écarquilla les yeux en voyant ce que Snape tenait dans sa main.

Celui-ci suivit le regard du blond et releva la tête, tout en souriant légèrement.

-Dis-moi parrain, tu comptais faire quoi avec ça ? Demanda alors Draco, en croisant les bras.

-D'après toi ? Répliqua celui-ci.

-Euh... vous pouvez me détacher ?

Les deux hommes se quittèrent enfin du regard et se tournèrent ensemble vers Harry, toujours aussi nu, et toujours attaché...

-Pas tant que je ne saurais pas ce que comptait faire Severus avec ça ! Rétorqua Draco avec humeur.

Découvrir son amant nu et ligoté aux montants du lit, et un autre homme vêtu en tout et pour tout d'un pantalon qui ne cachait absolument rien de son anatomie l'avait quelque peu mis en rogne.

Parce que Snape était particulièrement en forme, d'après ce que le gonflement de son entrejambe laissait voir...

-Je comptais passer du bon temps avec un ami... Répondit le maitre des potions.

-Un ami ? Mais tu te moques de moi ? Depuis quand Harry est ton ami ? Et depuis quand on passe du bon temps avec un ami qui est nu sur son lit et en tenant un pot de lubrifiant dans la main ! S'exclama Draco.

Un couinement peu élégant, et surtout très peu masculin se fit entendre.

-Oh merlin... je suis en plein cauchemar...

oOoOo

_Flash back..._

Harry n'était pas quelqu'un de très expansif quand il s'agissait de sentiments, et surtout, il n'était pas un bourreau des cœurs. Il faut dire qu'avec les entraînements que lui avaient fait subir Dumbledore et le professeur Snape, il n'avait pas vraiment eu le temps de parfaire son éducation sentimentale. Et encore moins son éducation sexuelle. Chez les Dursleys, on ne parlait pas de ces choses là. Et de toute façon, son oncle et sa tante ne lui parlait que quand c'était vraiment nécessaire. Et uniquement pour lui donner des ordres...

Le petit brun était donc totalement novice dans ces domaines...

Un soir, trois ans après la fin de la guerre, Ron et Hermione l'avait emmené fêter l'anniversaire de la fin de cette fichue bataille.

Les bierreaubeurres coulaient à flots, et il avait sans doute un peu abusé...

Il n'avait plus les idées très claires et forcément, à force de boire, et bien il fallait qu'il aille aux toilettes. C'est en rigolant qu'il s'était levé, et avait réussi malgré tout à arriver sans tomber.

Le front sur le carrelage froid, il se soulageait quand il entendit la porte s'ouvrir.

-Ça alors ! Mais qui est là ? Potty notre sauveur !

-Casse-toi Malfoy... Rétorqua Harry d'une voix pâteuse.

-Mais c'est pas vrai ! T'as bu ? Toi ? Ricana le blond.

-Et alors, ça te gêne ?

-Non, mais je suis déçu... je croyais que tu étais un saint, et je découvre qu'en fait, tu as les même vices que n'importe quel sorcier...

Harry releva la tête et gémit. Un étau lui enserrait douloureusement le crâne et ce n'était pas très agréable...

-Gueule de bois ? Dit doucement le blond en s'approchant de lui.

-Qu'est-ce que ça peut te foutre Malfoy ?

Draco pinça les lèvres, un peu vexé. Pour une fois qu'il faisait montre d'un peu de compassion, on l'envoyait balader !

Mais il ne le fit pas voir. Après tout, le type qui était devant lui l'avait sauvé d'Azkaban, alors il pouvait prendre un peu sur lui. Et puis, il ne le trouvait pas si mal que ça, le balafré. Il était toujours aussi mal fringué, même si maintenant ses vêtements étaient au moins à sa taille, et il avait les cheveux constamment ébouriffés comme si il venait de s'offrir un moment de débauche torride.

... Et il avait un corps de rêve.

Il le savait parce qu'une fois, il l'avait maté dans les douches après un match de quiddich. Chaque équipe avait ses vestiaires et ses douches, mais une fois, en plein hiver, celles des Serpentards avaient cédé.

Et les verts et argents avaient dû se laver dans celles des rouges et or.

Et depuis, Draco rêvait de ce corps...

-T'as pas de potion ?

-Tu crois que si j'en avais eu une, je l'aurais pas bu ?

Draco mit la main dans sa poche et lui tendit un flacon.

-Tiens, bois ça...

Harry se rajusta et se lava les mains avant de le regarder de travers.

-Tu crois que je vais boire ça ? Répondit-il en faisant la grimace. Qui sait ce que tu as bien pu mettre dedans !

Puis le Gryffondor ferma les yeux un bref instant en gémissant.

-Fais pas l'idiot Potter. Tu crois vraiment que je prendrais le risque de t'empoisonner ?

-Pourquoi pas...

-Bon d'accord... Soupira Draco. Tiens, pour te faire voir que je ne te veux pas de mal, je vais en boire un peu avant.

Le Serpentard déboucha la petite fiole et la porta à ses lèvres sous son regard intéressé. Malfoy n'avait pas tort. Il ne voudrait certainement pas risquer de se retrouver en prison après y avoir échappé.

Le blond bu une toute petite gorgée et tendit le bras. Harry la regarda un bref instant avant de se décider à la saisir. Après tout, il l'avait sauvé sur le champ de bataille, alors pourquoi s'en prendre à lui maintenant ?

Il bu d'une traite le liquide au gout affreux et se sentit tout de suite mieux. Quel plaisir de sentir ses idées s'éclaircir d'un coup !

-Merci...

-Maintenant, tu me dois une faveur, Potter...

Un ricanement lui répondit.

-Je vais te demander une chose et tu devras le faire... Continua le blond sans se démonter.

-Bah voyons... Répliqua Harry. Et qu'est-ce que je devrais faire ? Clamer haut et fort que tu es le plus beau ? Le plus fort ?

-Si ça peut te faire plaisir, ça ne me dérange pas, mais non, ce n'est pas ça. C'est beaucoup plus simple en fait...

-Vas-y, accouche !

-Je te demanderai juste une chose, de ne pas bouger...

-Et c'est tout ? S'étonna le Gryffondor.

-Oui, c'est tout... mais tu vas me le promettre.

-Ok...

-Non, je veux que tu le dises...

-Ok... je promets... Soupira Harry.

Après tout, ils étaient dans un lieu public et il avait battu Voldemort. Alors ce n'était pas un petit Serpentard qui allait lui faire peur !

Il se tint donc droit, les bras négligemment croisés devant lui, l'air narquois.

Mais quand il vit Draco s'approcher de lui, ce fut instinctif, il ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un pas en arrière.

-Tu ne tiens pas tes promesses, Potter... Susurra le blond.

-Excuse-moi, mais... qu'est-ce que tu fais, là ?

-Je m'approche de toi...

-J'vois ça mais...

Draco se plaqua contre Harry, qui ne pouvait de toute façon plus reculer, le mur l'en empêchant.

-Malfoy... je sais pas c'que tu comptes faire mais...

... Et Harry sut ce que Draco comptait faire.

... Il se retrouva avec des lèvres chaudes et douces posées délicatement sur les siennes...

Le sang pur n'appuya pas et ne força pas. En fait, il se contentait de caresser la bouche d'Harry avec la sienne, découvrant pour la première fois qu'un baiser pouvait être léger, doux et tendre.

Lui qui n'avait jamais été autre qu'un dominateur, voulait faire comprendre au brun qu'il le voulait, qu'il le désirait, et cela, depuis un bon bout de temps d'ailleurs...

oOoOo

Harry s'était figé. Il n'en revenait pas !

C'est vrai qu'il trouvait le blond sexy, et ce soir, il était particulièrement attirant dans ces vêtements décontracté.

Mais il ne savait pas trop quoi penser de ce qu'il se passait.

Devait-il le repousser ?

Il y songeait sérieusement quand une main câline se posa tendrement sur sa nuque. La caresse était d'une douceur qui le fit fondre et gémir.

Aussitôt, il sentit une langue envahir sa bouche. Il sursauta violement et posa ses mains sur le torse de son agresseur afin de s'en défaire, mais il changea d'avis rapidement.

Le baiser ne ressemblait en rien à ses pauvres et ridicules petites expériences avec Cho et Ginny...

Le corps qui se pressait contre le sien était loin d'avoir les formes douces et voluptueuses de celui d'une fille, mais curieusement, ça n'était pas si désagréable...

C'était même tout le contraire.

... Se pourrait-il qu'il soit attiré par les hommes ?

... Serait-ce pour cette raison que ce qu'il ressentait, alors qu'il était plaqué contre un corps masculin, était mille fois plus excitant que quand il avait eu ses deux ex-copines dans les bras ?

Puis il se sentit libre.

-Humm... Harry... quand tu veux on recommence... Chuchota Draco à son oreille.

Une caresse sur la joue, un regard tendre et Harry le vit se détourner de lui et quitter les toilettes.

Il ne s'était pas passé plus de cinq minutes, mais ça lui avait paru durer des heures.

... Des heures vraiment, mais vraiment très agréable...

oOoOo

Il était retourné voir ses amis et avait trébuché quand il s'était rendu compte que Malfoy était attablé dans un recoin de la taverne avec sa clique de Serpentard, mais aussi celui qui avait été leur directeur de maison du temps où ils étaient à Poudlard, Severus Snape.

Le type qui lui avait pourri la vie pendant pratiquement toutes ses années d'études. Et tout ça parce qu'il avait le malheur de ressembler à son père...

Mais ce même type avait tenu à lui apprendre à se défendre contre les attaques mentales de Voldemort, et pour ça il avait appris à ne plus le détester, mais à seulement ignorer ses sarcasmes. Après tout, grâce à ça, il avait pu dormir sans être envahit par les pensées morbides du meurtrier de ses parents...

De plus, comme ses séances d'occlumencie se passaient après le repas du soir, son professeur l'avait reçu dans son appartement, situé dans les cachots. Et débarrassé de ses éternelles robes noires et strictes, il n'était plus aussi déplaisant à regarder.

Ron avait été effaré quand il avait appris comment son meilleur ami voyait la terreur des cachots. Quant à Hermione, après être restée silencieuse pendant trente secondes, elle avait décrété que de la haine à l'amour, il n'y avait qu'un pas.

Les deux garçons l'avaient regardé, les yeux et la bouche grands ouverts, comme si elle leur avait annoncé qu'elle arrêtait ses études sur le champ, puis ils avaient éclaté de rire.

Mais même si Harry avait partagé l'hilarité de son ami, il n'avait pu s'empêcher de réfléchir à ce qu'avait dit la brunette.

Et là, non seulement son ex-professeur ne portait pas sa robe professorale, mais en plus, il était vêtu à la moldu !

... Etonnant comme il pouvait être sexy...

C'est à ce moment là qu'Harry avait trébuché. En moins de dix minutes, il avait pris conscience qu'il était plus attiré par les hommes que par les femmes, que l'homme qui lui avait fait découvrir ça avait été son ennemi personnel pendant sept ans et que le professeur qui l'avait rabaissé plus bas que terre lui plaisait quand il n'était pas affublé d'un vêtement qui ressemblait à une soutane !

Ses doigts de pieds lui rappelant cruellement qu'il ne devait pas avoir ce genre de pensées sous peine de rencontrer une autre chaise, il détourna vite fait son regard et regagna la table où ses amis l'attendaient encore.

Mais pas pour longtemps...

Pendant son absence, Ron et Hermione avaient décidé d'aller faire un tour. Harry comprenant que les amoureux aimeraient être un peu seuls, il avait prétexté que la journée avait été fatigante et qu'il voulait rentrer chez lui.

Les deux autres s'étaient levés et étaient partis sans plus attendre...

Mais Harry ne leur en voulait pas. Ils avaient mis tellement de temps à s'avouer leur amour qu'il n'allait certainement pas les suivre partout. Et tenir la chandelle ne le branchait pas plus que ça...

Il regarda alors son verre à moitié plein, puis le vida d'un trait.

-Tiens ! Mais c'est notre Potter national ! S'exclama une voix moqueuse.

Le dit sauveur leva la tête et regarda les personnes qui se tenaient devant lui.

-Tiens ! Zabini, Parkinson, je vois que tu ne peux toujours pas sortir sans ta garde personnelle Malfoy ? Répliqua t-il.

Même si le Serpentard blond n'était pas celui qui lui avait adressé la parole, il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de répondre en le regardant droit dans les yeux. Il ne pouvait pas changer si vite ses vieilles habitudes...

... En avait-il encore envie au moins ?

-Moi au moins, j'ai des amis qui ne me laissent pas tout seul... Répliqua Draco.

Mais si ses paroles étaient celles que n'importe qui pouvait s'attendre de sa part, Harry remarqua que le ton sarcastique n'y était plus vraiment. Le bref instant d'intimité qu'ils avaient eu avait apparemment changé ça...

-Allez viens Draco, on y va... S'exclama Pansy en posant sa main sur son bras.

-Ne fais pas attendre tes amis Malfoy, je m'en voudrais si jamais tu te perdais, tout seul dans cette grande ville pleine de gens si inférieurs à toi... saurais-tu demander ta route ? Se moqua Harry.

-Ne t'en fais pas pour moi Potter, je sais parfaitement où je vais et ce que je veux, tu devrais le savoir maintenant, n'est-ce pas ?

Harry rougit furieusement au souvenir du baiser échangé et surtout à ce qu'il lui avait murmuré à l'oreille.

Oui, il savait ce que le Serpentard voulait. Et le pire, c'est qu'il n'était pas contre...

-Passe une bonne soirée Potter, à un de ces quatres !

Les trois amis quittèrent le bar, et c'est à ce moment là qu'Harry remarqua que Snape était resté assis.

Ce dernier le regarda, un étrange rictus au coin des lèvres, et leva son verre sans le quitter des yeux.

Le Gryffondor détourna bien vite les siens, effrayé à l'idée que le maitre des potions puisse lire dans ses pensées ce qu'il avait fait avec Draco.

Même si c'était plutôt le blond qui avait lancé les hostilités...

... Pas si hostiles que ça...

oOoOo

Harry ne s'était pas attardé longtemps après le départ de la bande. Après s'être posé plusieurs fois la question, à savoir si oui ou on il voulait que quelque chose se passe entre Draco et lui, il avait décidé qu'il voulait vivre sa vie comme il l'entendait. Faire des expériences comme il le voulait, et arrêter de faire ce que les autres voulaient. Dumbledore lui en avait trop imposé du temps où il était encore en vie.

Harry voulait se prendre en main, et tant pis pour les conséquences !

Et de toute façon, depuis quand un Gryffondor réfléchissait avant d'agir ?

C'est fort de cette résolution qu'il s'était levé et avait quitté la taverne.

Il se promena tranquillement, bien emmitouflé dans son manteau bien chaud, les mains dans les poches et s'arrêta quelques instants sur un pont, regardant l'eau bouger au rythme des vaguelettes causées par une péniche qui venait juste de passer.

-J'espère que vous n'aurez pas l'idée saugrenue de sauter, Potter... S'exclama une voix grave derrière lui.

-Ça vous embêterait tant que ça Snape ? Demanda Harry.

En fait, il n'avait pas été surpris de l'entendre. Il l'avait vu se lever au moment ou il passait la porte. Il ne savait pas qu'il le suivrait, mais la guerre avait aiguisé ses sens et il l'avait comme sentit...

-Professeur Snape je vous prie !

-J'ai quitté Poudlard et vous n'êtes plus mon professeur... Rétorqua Harry en se retournant.

Un maigre sourire était apparu sur le visage si sévère de l'homme, et le jeune sorcier se surprit encore à le trouver sexy...

-Merci Potter, je ne savais pas que je vous faisais cet effet là...

Heureusement pour Harry il faisait sombre, parce que sinon, Severus aurait vu les joues de son ancien élève devenir aussi rouge qu'une tomate bien mûre.

-Vous... vous... comment osez vous ? S'écria t-il.

-Vous ne vous contrôlez pas si bien que ça, Potter... mais je trouve cela plutôt flatteur...

-Vous ne devriez pas !

-En êtes-vous sûr ? Insista l'ancien espion en se rapprochant un peu du jeune homme.

-C'est ma vie ! C'est privé !

-Mais comme je fais apparemment partie de votre... vie privée, je ne vois pas où est le problème...

-C'est ça le problème ! Vous ne voyez que ce que vous voulez voir... Continua Harry d'une voix plus faible en regardant l'homme dans les yeux.

_Des yeux si sombres... Deux magnifiques billes noires... Si envoutantes..._

Ce fut la dernière pensée d'Harry avant qu'une bouche fine touche la sienne. Et il ne s'était pas dérobé.

Ce second baiser n'avait pas été aussi doux et sensuel que celui qu'il avait échangé avec Draco. Mais ça ne l'étonnait pas. Les deux hommes étaient différents sur bien des points.

Là ou Draco faisait preuve de toute la délicatesse dû à son éducation aristocratique, Severus était plus sauvage et plus mature. Nettement plus dominateur également...

C'était la seconde fois en une soirée qu'Harry se faisait embrasser, et le pire dans tout ça, c'était qu'il ne savait pas lequel des deux il préférait.

Alors dans le doute, il avait pris la décision de ne laisser tomber ni l'un ni l'autre...

Et voilà comment le sauveur du monde sorcier, le plus courageux des jeunes hommes de son temps avait mené une double vie...

Et cela faisait très exactement un an que tout avait commencé...

_Fin du flash back..._

oOoOo

Severus et Draco se faisait face.

-Tu peux m'expliquer ? Demanda encore Draco.

-Je n'ai rien à dire de plus, j'allais passer du temps en compagnie d'un ami, c'est tout !

-Ah oui ? Attends... passer du bon temps ? Avec Potter ? Quand tu dis passer du bon temps, tu veux dire...

-Rien de plus que ça.

Draco le regarda plus franchement, puis se tourna vers le sauveur qui essayait de se libérer, toujours sans aucun succès, puis de nouveau vers Severus. Et tout à coup, il ouvrit la bouche.

-Lui et toi...

-Pitié... détachez-moi ! Supplia Potter.

-Oui, lui et moi...

-Ohhhh... Couina Harry.

Les deux hommes avec qui il sortait étaient de fortes têtes, et ça promettait des explications plutôt houleuses...

-Mais moi aussi ! Avoua alors Draco.

-Quoi toi aussi ? Demanda Severus.

-Harry et moi... Insista le blond d'un air pincé.

Un gémissement désespéré se fit entendre, ce qui fit tourner la tête des deux hommes vers le supplicié.

-C'est ton œuvre ? Demanda Draco en montrant les attaches.

-Je voulais le surprendre...

-C'est réussit ! S'exclama Harry. Maintenant, détachez-moi ! Ordonna t-il d'un ton brusque.

-Tu te crois en position de donner des ordres ? Ironisa Malfoy en lorgnant le corps nu de son amant.

-Drayyyy... s'il te plait, détache moi !

Le jeune aristocrate regarda Severus, puis se mit à sourire sournoisement.

-Il a joué sur deux tableaux, apparemment...

-Apparemment... parce que je n'étais pas au courant pour toi.

-Pas plus que je l'étais pour toi, je te rassure !

-Et vous n'étiez pas sensé le découvrir ! Rajouta Harry.

-Ça, on s'en doute ! Répliquèrent les deux autres en même temps.

-Et moi qui comptais lui faire une surprise... Commença Draco.

-Je pense que la surprise est pour nous... Continua Severus.

-J'aime les surprises, mais pas de ce genre là ! Et vous allez me détacher, oui ? S'écria encore Harry.

-Je ne crois pas, non... Répondit Draco tranquillement. On s'occupe de lui ? Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ? Rajouta t-il à l'intention de Severus.

-Je n'y vois aucun inconvénient. Je ne suis pas jaloux...

-Mais je ne parlais pas de... ça ! S'indigna Draco, un peu choqué par la répartie de son parrain.

-Ah bon ? C'est dommage... Répliqua celui-ci en ouvrant le pot de lubrifiant.

... Et Draco sentit les aiguillons de la jalousie l'envahir.

Il croyait être le seul à avoir réussi à amadouer celui qui les avait débarrassé du lord sanguinaire, mais là encore, il s'était fait des illusions...

Il cogita pendant quelques minutes, puis son regard se porta de nouveau vers le corps exposé d'Harry.

Et là, une bouffée de chaleur s'empara de lui.

Le voir attaché, complètement offert, sans aucune possibilité de refuser quoi que ce soit, et une envie de lui faire subir tous les outrages possibles et imaginables augmenta encore son désir...

Mais il y avait Severus. Un Severus qui était apparemment partageur...

oOoOo

Harry en avait marre. Même si il était dans un merdier pas possible, ce que lui faisait subir ses amants était monstrueux. Pourquoi le laissait-il dans cet état ?

Ils étaient tranquillement entrain de discuter comme si lui, le propriétaire de la chambre, n'était pas là !

Ce n'était pourtant pas de sa faute, si ils étaient là tous les deux !

Après tout, ce n'était pas lui qui avait commencé !

Avec aucun des deux en plus !

Mais faut dire que le premier baiser qu'il avait échangé avec Draco avait été tellement doux qu'il avait apprécié celui de Severus, qui avait été plus fougueux, tout en restant tendre.

Ses deux amants se complétaient, et jusqu'à présent, Harry y avait trouvé son compte, sans qu'aucun des deux ne se doutent de quoi que ce soit. Et c'était parfait !

... Jusqu'à ce soir...

oOoOo

Draco était vraiment indécis. Ce n'était pourtant pas l'envie de "s'amuser" avec Harry qui lui manquait, mais l'idée de partager un moment aussi intime avec quelqu'un d'autre lui posait problème.

-Je le connais et tu le connais, mais je ne te connais pas. Alors pourquoi pas ? Lança Severus en s'approchant de lui à le toucher.

-C'est que...

-Tu veux Harry, n'est-ce pas ?

Draco ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais aucun son ne franchit ses lèvres.

-Pas la peine de répondre, je sais que tu le veux, et moi aussi. Alors il ne reste plus qu'une seule chose à faire...

Et pour bien montrer au jeune homme blond ce qu'il entendait pas là, il leva les mains et commença à déboutonner doucement sa chemise.

Draco inspira bruyamment. Il se rendait compte que c'était maintenant ou jamais qu'il devait dire non, car après, il y avait fort à parier que Severus ne s'arrêterait pas. Est-ce qu'il voulait vraiment continuer ou pas ?

Cet homme était son parrain tout de même !

Bon d'accord, ils n'avaient aucun lien de parenté. Et c'était tant mieux parce que Severus était entrain de le déshabiller...

Les boutons étaient défaits et Snape écarta les pans du vêtement, tout en prenant le temps de caresser le torse pâle et totalement imberbe.

-Laisse moi faire... Dit Severus, alors que Draco essayait de dégager ses bras du tissu.

-Je peux savoir ce que vous mijotez, tous les deux ? Interrogea Potter.

-Pas encore... Murmura Severus. Et tais-toi !

Un grognement sourd lui répondit.

Pas content, le sauveur...

... Qui n'avait absolument rien d'héroïque dans la position dans laquelle il était !

-Je ne sais pas si... Commença Draco.

-Tu as peur ?

-Un peu...

-Harry est toujours en vie, même après un an de relation, et je pense que tu peux avoir confiance en moi... Rétorqua Severus.

-Ça fait un an que vous deux...

-Oui...

-Et merde... Grogna Potter.

-Mais alors... il a commencé à sortir avec toi alors qu'il sortait aussi avec moi ? S'étonna Draco.

-Et merde... Marmonna encore Potter.

-Etant donné sa réaction, j'en ai bien l'impression...

-Alors ça, j'en reviens pas !

-Tu serais d'accord pour le surprendre ? Demanda Severus.

-J'aimerai bien que vous... Commença Harry.

-Toi, tais-toi ! S'exclamèrent les deux hommes dans un bel ensemble.

-Après tout, pourquoi pas ? S'enhardit Draco qui reprenait du poil de la bête.

Et avant même qu'il ait eu le temps de dire ou faire quoi que ce soit, il se retrouva plaqué contre un torse ferme, et une bouche vorace s'empara de la sienne. Draco aurait voulu reculer un peu qu'il n'aurait pas pu, car son parrain était nettement plus fort que lui.

Et de toute façon, il rendit vite les armes. Severus embrassait terriblement bien...

C'était si bon qu'un gémissement sortit de sa gorge, n'ayant pu être retenu.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? S'inquiéta Harry.

Des mains fermes et baladeuses s'octroyèrent le droit de toucher tout ce qu'elles trouvaient sous elles, et elles ne s'en privèrent pas...

Draco se demanda vaguement si il n'allait pas se retrouver bientôt coincé sous Severus, à l'allure ou celui-ci se débrouillait pour le rendre fou de désir.

Mais bientôt, il se sentit seul. La respiration haletante, il posa les mains sur ses bras, afin de se retenir. Il n'en revenait pas de ressentir autant d'émotions à cause d'un seul baiser.

Pas étonnant qu'Harry n'ait pu lui résister !

-Viens... c'est à son tour, maintenant... Murmura Snape en désignant Harry.

Draco hésita, ne sachant pas trop quoi faire. Il était quand même un peu réticent.

Sa conscience lui criait que ce n'était pas bien, qu'il ne devait absolument pas accepter de participer à de tels ébats. Mais son côté Serpentard le poussait à accepter...

Il sentit alors la main de Severus prendre la sienne et finalement, il se laissa emmener doucement vers le lit.

Severus le poussa à s'agenouiller au bord du matelas, puis il en fit le tour, afin de faire la même chose de l'autre côté. Ils se regardèrent un instant, puis la terreur des cachots abaissa sa tête doucement sur le torse de Harry...

Celui-ci sursauta vivement en sentant une langue lécher un de ses tétons, puis des lèvres l'aspirer doucement.

-Mais qui... ?

-Moi... Répondit Severus.

Draco inspira bruyamment. C'était surréaliste...

Il était à moitié nu, dans la chambre de son amant et regardait un homme le caresser avec sa langue.

Cette vision lui enflamma les reins, et il ne put s'empêcher de pousser un léger gémissement.

Il avait terriblement envie de participer...

... Et il décida donc de mettre sa conscience au placard.

-Et moi... Ajouta t-il alors en faisant subir la même chose à l'autre téton.

-Vous êtes... vous êtes... deux... pervers ! Souffla Harry en se cambrant.

-Non... on va juste s'occuper de toi, mais tous les deux ensembles, n'est-ce pas merveilleux ? Chuchota Severus à son oreille.

-C'est pas merveilleux du tout ! S'exclama Harry. C'est plutôt... ohhh... bon sang... mumm... Continua t-il en se tortillant de plus belle sous les assauts des deux bouches.

-Tu n'aimes pas ? Demanda Draco d'une voix faussement inquiète.

-Je sais ce qu'il aime, moi... Déclara alors Snape.

Aussitôt après avoir dit ça, il glissa sur le corps nu, et s'installa confortablement entre les jambes du jeune brun.

... Jeune homme qui se mit à rougir très fort en sentant une langue le parcourir sur toute sa longueur.

Draco déglutit avec peine. Il savait, enfin il se doutait, que Severus n'allait pas faire des potions tout en discutant chastement avec Harry, mais là...

Il se trouva finalement très prude et décida de ne pas le laisser prendre les commandes tout seul. Après tout, il était un Malfoy que diable !

-Je trouve qu'il manque un peu de vigueur... Dit-il alors.

-Je me charge de lui en redonner...

Draco sourit et retourna s'occuper du haut du corps, alors que Severus s'engageait à redonner de l'ampleur au membre devenu un peu mou...

oOoOo

Harry ne pouvait pas s'imaginer ce que les deux hommes avaient en tête. Et pourtant, l'un des deux, Severus s'activait sur lui avec un plaisir évident !

Et si il avait effectivement perdu son désir quand il avait découvert que ses amants étaient tous les deux avec lui dans sa chambre, son ex professeur savait parfaitement se servir de sa bouche !

Il ne parlait jamais beaucoup, mais pour ça, il était très doué...

Et Harry en savait quelque chose, il adorait Severus pour ça. En plus d'autres choses, bien sûr...

oOoOo

Draco ne savait que penser de ce qu'il ressentait à voir Severus sucer Harry avec autant d'ardeur...

En fait, si il était honnête avec lui-même, il aurait bien aimé être à la place du Gryffondor...

Parce que les gémissements que poussait celui-ci prouvaient que son parrain n'était pas doué que pour les potions...

Quand il se rendit compte de ce qu'il venait de penser, un son étranglé sortit de sa bouche, et Severus le regarda, sans cesser de lécher et sucer. D'habitude, Draco ne laissait jamais transparaitre ses émotions. Son père le lui avait appris à grand coup de canne, et le jeune homme avait retenu assez vite la leçon...

Mais là, Snape n'avait même pas besoin d'user de légimencie avec le blond, son visage trahissait son envie. Et il fit en sorte d'attiser son désir...

Sans le quitter des yeux, il suçota l'extrémité violacée, puis le lécha doucement de bas en haut.

Et Draco cru qu'il allait jouir dans son pantalon.

... Il se leva alors et se dépêcha de se déshabiller, sans quitter des yeux la langue qu'il avait envie de sentir sur lui également...

Voyant le jeune sang pur dans de si bonnes résolutions, Severus se décida à en faire autant.

-Mais pourquoi tu arrêtes ? S'exclama Harry d'une voix dépitée.

Sans même se donner la peine de répondre, Snape, après avoir enlevé son pantalon, reprit sa place et sa passionnante activité, mais non sans avoir embrassé Draco à pleine bouche avant...

Un Draco qui resta quelques secondes interdit.

Puis il décida d'explorer lui aussi le corps alangui qui se tortillait sous la bouche experte de Severus et ses mains à lui, qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de laisser courir sur la peau chaude et moite...

-Je ne sais pas ce que vous avez décidé de faire de moi, mais je dois dire que... oh... ouiiiii !

Draco s'était soudain réveillé. Il ne voulait pas passer pour un voyeur, alors il avait lui aussi glissé sur Harry et à deux maintenant, ils s'occupaient du cas Potter...

oOoOo

Le Gryffondor ne savait plus comment il s'appelait, ni où il habitait, ni quoi que ce soit d'autre. Il était entièrement soumis à la volonté et au bon vouloir de Draco et de Severus qui avaient décidé de le rendre dingue. Les deux hommes le léchaient à tour de rôle, pendant que des doigts titillaient son intimité de façon délicieuse...

Et il ne pouvait que subir et gémir, alors qu'il aurait voulu les voir à l'œuvre. Mais il ne pouvait pas...

-S'il vous plait, je veux vous voir... Supplia t-il encore.

Draco donna un ultime coup de langue avant de se redresser en souriant.

-Tu crois qu'il le mérite ? Demanda t-il à Severus.

-Il a été assez réceptif, alors je pense que oui...

Mais avant que Draco ait pu s'éloigner, Severus posa une main sur sa nuque et l'approcha de lui. Le message passa très vite et Draco se cramponna aux épaules larges, alors qu'une langue fouillait sa bouche avec volupté...

-Tu es vraiment très doué avec ta langue... Murmura Draco en haletant dès qu'il fut libre.

-Tu vas t'en rendre compte aussi sur toi, ne t'inquiète pas...

Draco ouvrit légèrement la bouche et rougit sous l'allusion très directe. Mais après tout, il voulait savoir ce que cela faisait alors pourquoi être pudique à ce point ?

-Vous m'avez oublié ? Couina Harry.

Un éclat de rire lui répondit et presque aussitôt, il sentit des doigts sur sa tête. Il inspira profondément alors que le bandeau lui était retiré et soupira de soulagement quand Severus ôta les lanières de ses chevilles. Il plia ensuite légèrement ses genoux, faisant jouer un peu ses muscles douloureux.

-Je peux enfin vous voir... Lâcha t-il en les regardant, un grand sourire aux lèvres et en se frottant les poignets que Draco avaient libéré également.

-Pourtant, je ne sais pas si tu dois te réjouir comme ça... Rétorqua Draco.

-J'ai les deux hommes que j'aime autour de moi, alors comment ne pourrais-je pas être ravi ?

-Peut-être parce que tu t'es légèrement moqué de nous ? Continua le Serpentard blond.

-... et nous allons donc te punir pour ça... Rajouta le Serpentard brun.

oOoOo

Harry continuait à sourire, malgré le fait qu'il ne savait pas trop dans quelle galère il s'était fourré.

Il avait joué sur deux fronts en même temps et ça avait marché pendant un an. Une merveilleuse année de tendres câlins et baisers échangés discrètement. Il avait passé le cap des caresses poussées avec Draco en premier. Pensant avec raison que pour une première fois, Severus serait sans aucun doute un peu trop musclé...

Et il avait eu raison de le croire. Quand ils s'étaient retrouvés nus, Harry avait eu un bref moment de panique en constatant à quel point son partenaire avait été plutôt bien pourvu par la nature.

Et il s'était félicité d'avoir cédé à Draco en premier...

Et si on pouvait penser que ce n'était guère flatteur pour le jeune blond, Harry aurait tout de suite réfuté cela. Draco se comportait avec lui comme si il lui était infiniment précieux. Leurs rencontres qui étaient tendres au début, étaient devenues rapidement fougueuses.

Ils se donnaient et prenaient du plaisir sans compter...

Ils étaient jeunes et ils avaient vécu suffisamment d'horreur pendant la guerre pour éviter de se prendre la tête avec des choses qui n'avaient pas d'importance à leurs yeux.

Bref, Draco Malfoy était fantastique.

Mais le problème, si s'en était un, c'est qu'il trouvait que Severus aussi était merveilleux...

Et il les voulait tous les deux...

oOoOo

-Tu es prêt ? Demanda alors Draco.

-Ohhhh... Gémit Harry alors que Severus reprenait sa torture délicieuse.

-T'aurais pu attendre ! S'exclama le jeune aristocrate d'un air boudeur en le regardant faire.

Severus, pas vexé pour deux sous, se redressa et lui prit la main, l'incitant à prendre sa place.

Et alors qu'il s'installait confortablement, Severus regarda Harry avec un petit sourire en coin. Même si aucun des deux n'avaient jusqu'à présent partagé leur intimité avec une tierce personne, le jeune brun compris très vite ce que voulait Snape.

Alors avant que Draco ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit, il recula un peu sur le lit, de façon à être presque assis, le dos calé contre la tête de lit.

Draco le regarda s'installer en fronçant les sourcils, mais un sourire d'Harry le rassura. Lui, il trouvait ça bizarre comme position. Mais après tout, ils étaient trois hommes nus dans une chambre, et côté bizarreries, il n'allait pas s'arrêter pour si peu...

Alors, toujours à genoux, il avança jusqu'à être entre les jambes écartées et se saisit du membre dressé. Il le lécha lentement pendant quelques instants avant de le prendre goulument en bouche.

-Oh bon sang ouiiiiii ! S'écria Harry en se cambrant violemment.

Draco s'activait sur la hampe et alors qu'il laissait ses doigts parcourir avec envie les muscles fermes du sauveur, il se raidit un peu. Des mains s'étaient posées sur ses cuisses et remontaient...

-N'aie pas peur... Entendit-il.

Un peu anxieux quand même, il essaya de se détendre, se demandant ce que Severus projetait de lui faire...

Il espérait aussi que si son parrain voulait le prendre, il le préparerait suffisamment, étant donné ses proportions imposantes...

Mais à la place de la douleur, il ne ressentit qu'une chaude humidité...

Les mains puissantes avaient écarté ses fesses, et une langue s'était frayée un chemin, lui procurant des sensations jamais éprouvées...

De surprise, il abandonna subitement Harry, qui lui, n'avait pas perdu une miette du spectacle et qui s'en réjouissait...

Quoi de plus érotique et bandant que de voir ses deux amants se donner du plaisir en sa compagnie ?

Et Draco avait l'air de grandement apprécier...

oOoOo

Il haletait sans pouvoir se retenir. Jamais personne ne lui avait fait ça...

Et il s'étonnait lui-même de laisser quelqu'un lui faire ça !

C'était tellement intime... c'était tellement incongru, comme situation... mais il adorait...

Maintenant, il en était persuadé, Severus était vraiment très doué avec sa langue...

A quatre pattes sur le lit, les reins cambrés, offrant sans plus aucune pudeur son intimité à la bouche talentueuse, Draco gémissait.

-Il est doué, n'est-ce pas ? Murmura Harry. Et encore, tu n'as pas tout vu...

Comme si il n'avait attendu que cela, Severus abandonna Draco un court instant, juste histoire de changer de position...

oOoOo

Severus était quelqu'un qui pouvait paraitre revêche, mais quand on le connaissait, il n'en était rien. En fait, c'était un homme qui avait passé tellement de temps dans ses cachots à préparer des potions, à essayer de rester en vie malgré son rôle d'espion, qu'il en avait oublié que parler était un bon moyen de communiquer. Mais depuis qu'il fréquentait Harry, il faisait passer tout ce qu'il ressentait et ce qu'il voulait faire ressentir dans les caresses et les attentions dont il l'honorait.

Il faut dire aussi que son jeune amant était très réceptif. Il n'avait pas eu une enfance heureuse, tout comme lui d'ailleurs...

Mais justement, Severus avait voulu lui faire oublier tout ça. Et il avait réussi...

Et aujourd'hui Draco et Harry en profitaient...

Il n'avait pas oublié que Draco aurait bien aimé qu'il s'occupe de lui, et donc, écartant un peu plus les jambes du jeune blond, il se glissa sous lui, afin d'être plus à son aise pour faire ce qu'il voulait faire...

oOoOo

-Ne bouge pas et n'aie crainte, il est vraiment très doux, tu verras...

Draco redressa la tête et regarda Harry, se demandant pourquoi il le mettait en garde.

Et à la seconde qui suivie il sut pourquoi.

-Ohhhh !

Le cri qu'il poussa fit sourire Harry, qui se dégagea de l'emprise de Draco, sachant pertinemment qu'il ne pourrait plus l'honorer de sa bouche jusqu'à ce que Severus en ait fini avec lui. Ce qui ne le dérangea finalement pas plus que ça. En fait, il venait de se rendre compte que voir Severus allongé sur le dos entre les jambes de Draco qui était toujours à quatre pattes sur le lit, était excitant au possible. Et obligeamment, il prit l'oreiller, souleva délicatement la tête de son ex-professeur et la reposa dessus.

Pendant que Draco se faisait sucer consciencieusement, Harry s'était levé et était allé s'installer à côté de Severus, dont il saisit le membre dur et lourd de désir, afin de le masturber...

Mais il changea vite d'avis. Le caresser était agréable, mais il voulait plus. Alors il se releva et s'approcha de la table de chevet sur laquelle était posée un petit pot. Il le saisit, ouvrit le couvercle et passa trois de ses doigts dans le produit. La paume de sa main luisant de produit, il retourna au pied du lit et enduisit copieusement le membre de Severus de lubrifiant, avant de diriger ses doigts entre ses propres jambes...

oOoOo

Draco avait penché la tête et regardait les lèvres humides et douces glisser sur lui. Il n'avait jamais ressenti un plaisir aussi fort...

Même si un sentiment de gêne s'était emparé de lui en sentant l'homme qui l'avait vu grandir se glisser sous lui, maintenant, tout ce qui lui importait c'était que celui-ci ne s'arrête jamais...

Mais quand il vit que Harry le caressait aussi, il dû se retenir de toutes ses forces pour ne pas jouir sur le champ. Et pourtant, ce n'était rien comparé à la vague de chaleur qui s'empara de tout son être quand il l'aperçut s'enfoncer un doigt en lui, suivit d'un autre, et encore un...

Draco était perdu. Dans la chambre régnait un érotisme torride, et il ne savait pas si il allait tenir le coup encore longtemps. Il était non seulement spectateur mais aussi acteur. Et là, il voyait Harry se redresser, écarter les jambes pour les passer de chaque côté de Severus, puis se saisir du membre luisant et s'asseoir doucement dessus...

Entendre les gémissements de plaisir, voir la colonne de chair s'enfoncer doucement mais implacablement à l'intérieur d'Harry fut trop pour Draco. Une vague d'une puissance inouïe s'empara de lui et il n'eut que le temps de prévenir Severus qui ne le lâcha pas pour autant...

C'est en poussant un long râle rauque qu'il jouit dans la bouche qui continua de le sucer, jusqu'à ce qu'il s'écarte avant de s'écrouler à plat ventre sur le lit, essoufflé et comblé...

oOoOo

Draco s'étira et se retourna sur le dos, tout en reprenant doucement ses esprits. Et là, il vit Harry, les yeux à moitié fermés et la bouche entrouverte, bouger son bassin de haut en bas, aidé par Severus qui avait posé ses mains sur ses hanches et le guidait.

Jamais il n'avait paru plus beau à Draco qu'en cet instant. Tout entier perdu dans son monde de plaisir, son amant offrait la plus belle des visions. Le souffle court, la peau moite et rougie des différentes attentions, il ondulait sur Severus qui grognait de plaisir.

Mais même si il venait d'avoir un des orgasmes de sa vie, Draco se sentait un peu délaissé...

-Ne soit... pas... déçu... remet toi... vite... et tu verras... Souffla Harry.

Draco se demanda ce que ça voulait dire.

Et alors qu'Harry augmentait sensiblement la cadence, il se mit debout à côté du lit avant de s'accroupir sur le sol. Ainsi positionné, il le regarda avec envie...

Il avait été interrompu par Severus quand il était entrain de le sucer, et là, même si il le voulait, Harry bougeait trop vite et il ne pouvait pas le faire...

Mais il avait des mains...

Alors il prit le membre et le caressa délicatement, avant de se rendre compte que la douceur n'était pas de mise, étant donné la façon dont le Gryffondor se déchainait. Prit d'une pulsion subite, il masturba plutôt durement Harry qui se mit à pousser un cri.

-Je t'ai fait mal ? S'inquiéta t-il.

-Nooonnn ! Gémit Potter, vas-y ! Continue comme ça...

Obéissant, Malfoy bougea sa main de plus en plus vite et de plus en plus fort. Severus laissa son amant mener la danse pendant un moment, mais lui aussi n'en pouvait plus. Le Gryffondor était délicieusement étroit et il avait un mal fou à se retenir à chaque fois qu'ils faisaient l'amour...

Alors il le souleva et sortit presque entièrement de lui, juste avant de le laisser retomber et de l'empaler brusquement.

Draco entendit un gémissement pitoyable juste avant de voir Harry se contracter. Presque aussitôt après, un liquide chaud mouilla sa main, mais il continua encore, jusqu'au moment ou le brun n'en puisse plus et s'écroule sur le torse du plus âgé.

Celui-ci l'entoura de ses bras et le cajola jusqu'à ce qu'il sente la respiration redevenir normale...

oOoOo

Draco regarda les deux hommes enlacés et un sentiment d'abandon s'empara de lui.

-Il veut... que tu... t'occupes de lui... Haleta Harry.

Severus passa une main tendre sur le dos humide et l'embrassa légèrement avant de le repousser délicatement sur le côté.

-Je sais... et je vais le faire...

-Je sais que tu vas le faire... et j'aurais bien aimé voir ça...

-Voir ça quoi ? S'inquiéta un peu Draco.

-Severus et toi... j'aurais bien voulu voir ça...

-Ah ? Et pourquoi...

-Il ne tient pas le coup... Répondit Severus en désignant Harry du menton, tu devrais le savoir pourtant...

-Hey ! Dis donc toi ! S'écria celui-ci, pas content du tout.

-Tu sais que j'ai raison, alors je ne vois pas pourquoi tu râles ! Rétorqua Severus.

Potter s'allongea sur le dos et croisa ses bras sur son torse, arborant une moue boudeuse.

-Je disais donc, tu devrais le savoir, sauf si c'est toi qui t'endors avant...

-Mais non ! S'exclama Draco indigné.

Il était un Malfoy ! Il ne pouvait pas se comporter de la sorte, cela aurait été indigne de lui !

Il donnait beaucoup de sa personne, mais jamais il ne s'était permis de s'endormir avant l'autre. Que ce soit Harry ou les femmes avec lesquelles il était sorti, avant de se rendre compte que les hommes l'attiraient beaucoup plus...

Et là, il regardait le maitre des cachots s'approcher de lui...

oOoOo

Severus ne souriait pratiquement jamais. Et il n'allait certainement pas changer ce fait. Même si ça lui arrivait parfois de se laisser aller à esquisser un semblant de sourire quand, après l'amour, Harry lui racontait des anecdotes. Il devait admettre que le Gryffondor avait fait quelques sottises pas piquées des véracrasses, quand il était à Poudlard.

Mais là, devant son filleul, il n'avait pas envie de sourire. Par contre, il avait très envie de le faire gémir et crier sous ses caresses expertes...

Il se doutait que lorsque Draco était avec Harry, il devait être le dominant. Il avait suffisamment fréquenté les Malfoy pour se rendre compte que les mâles de cette famille l'étaient.

Mais là, les rôles allaient être inversés...

Il avait appris la délicatesse et la douceur avec Harry, et il comptait bien en faire profiter Draco, sans lui laisser le loisir de refuser ses attentions.

Il avait l'expérience et l'endurance de la maturité de son côté...

Il ne le lâcha pas des yeux et se redressa sur ses genoux, l'incitant à faire de même. Puis il posa ses mains sur les bras de Draco et les fit glisser doucement jusqu'aux épaules, qu'il massa légèrement...

oOoOo

D'abord tendu, le blond se décrispa sensiblement sous les caresses légères et très agréables. Il avait toujours été le dominant dans chacune des relations qu'il avait eues. Même avec Harry...

Mais là, il sentait bien qu'avec Severus ce serait différent. Très différent...

En fait, il avait envie d'être l'objet des attentions du maitre des potions, alors qu'en présence d'Harry, il ressentait le besoin de le protéger, de le câliner.

Et il savait pratiquement depuis le début de cette relation un peu spéciale, qu'il allait maintenant être celui qui "subirait".

Et que Severus soit celui qui lui ferait perdre toutes ses inhibitions ne le dérangeait pas.

Quoi que côté inhibitions, celles-ci s'étaient fait la malle depuis un bon bout de temps...

Et curieusement, cela ne lui posait pas de problème !

Fréquenter un Gryffondor avait modifié sa façon de penser sur bien des choses...

oOoOo

Severus massa les muscles raides, jusqu'à ce qu'il entende Draco souffler doucement et profondément. Mais quand le jeune Serpentard baissa les yeux, la panique le gagna. Et la jalousie aussi.

Si il avait vu le membre de Severus juste avant que Harry ne s'empale dessus, le fait qu'il soit pris dans un tourbillon de plaisir ne lui avait pas laissé les idées bien nettes, ni la vue d'ailleurs...

Mais là, il pouvait juger de visu la taille impressionnante de la virilité.

... Et lui qui était plutôt fier de ses attributs, il se sentit vexé...

De plus, il savait que pour n'importe quel homme, il fallait un certain temps avant de pouvoir être de nouveau performant. Et là, non seulement il ne l'était pas et à cause de lui en plus, mais l'ex-espion l'avait comblé ainsi qu'Harry, et il était toujours en forme !

On dit qu'être jeune a ses avantages, mais apparemment, l'être un peu moins en avait aussi...

-Je suis plus grand et plus costaud que toi. Tu n'as pas à te sentir mal, tu es parfaitement proportionné, tout comme moi... Dit alors Severus pour le rassurer.

Et il le pensait. Le jeune blond avait beau avoir une carrure nettement moins marqué que la sienne, il était tout à fait à son goût. Les deux jeunes hommes étaient vraiment différents. L'un blond à la peau très pâle et au maintien distingué, et l'autre brun, et à la peau hâlée, ce qui faisait ressortir l'incroyable couleur verte de ses yeux.

En fait, il appréciait les deux corps tout autant. Et il s'employa à le faire savoir...

oOoOo

Même si il était forcé de reconnaitre que Severus avait raison, Draco mit un peu de temps avant de s'abandonner à nouveau. Mais les mains et la bouche faisaient parfaitement leur travail...

Il se sentit doucement poussé sur le lit, et aussitôt, deux mains supplémentaires s'emparèrent de ses sens.

Etonné de constater qu'Harry, contrairement à l'affirmation de Severus, était toujours éveillé, il ne put que gémir sous les caresses très persuasives de ses amants.

Ça lui faisait bizarre de parler d'eux en ces termes, mais il n'y avait pas d'autres mots...

Harry s'employa à explorer chaque centimètre carré de son torse, alors que Severus s'occupait des jambes, caressant, mordillant et léchant sans jamais paraitre repu. Si Draco pensait être bon au lit, il pouvait sans conteste donner son trophée au plus âgé. Car celui-ci était très clairement doué. Même si jamais il ne l'avouerait...

De plus, la chevelure un peu longue et soyeuse qui lui caressait le corps le faisait frissonner.

Et il adorait ça...

Mais un sentiment de honte le submergea quand il sentit que les mains lui repliaient les jambes, l'exposant aux yeux de son parrain.

-Laisse toi faire... de toute façon, dans pas longtemps, la seule chose que tu seras capable de faire c'est de gémir et supplier pour plus encore... Chuchota Harry à son oreille.

Et aussitôt après lui avoir fait miroiter un intense plaisir, une langue très indiscrète s'introduisit dans sa bouche.

Les deux hommes avaient un talent inné pour cela.

Si Severus parlait peu, en revanche, Harry parlait beaucoup mais il savait lui aussi se servir de sa langue...

Et Draco partait lentement mais sûrement pour un monde de délices...

oOoOo

Severus n'avait peur de presque rien. Il n'avait pas ou très peu d'inhibitions, et même si chaque être humain a des besoins physiques tout à fait naturel, il s'était interdit toutes relations poussées durant tout le temps qu'il avait passé à servir Voldemort. Car en aucun cas il n'avait voulu risquer la vie de qui que ce soit.

Mais depuis que le fils de Lily l'avait accepté dans sa vie, il avait radicalement changé. Il donnait sans compter et s'émerveillait de ce qu'il recevait en échange.

Et si avoir un amant qui se soumettait comme Harry était jouissif parce que le jeune homme ne lui refusait presque rien, goûter à un autre habitué à ordonner et à ne pas se laisser faire comme Draco était suprêmement excitant.

Et Severus était vraiment très, mais très excité...

Et ce n'était pas les petits bruits que lâchait le blondinet qui aurait fait baisser sa libido !

Bien au contraire...

Agenouillé entre les jambes pliées et écartées, il se repaissait de la vue offerte. Tout en souriant en pensant à ce qu'il allait faire subir à Draco, il leva la tête et regarda les deux hommes s'embrasser à pleine bouche.

Il n'était pas jaloux, et même, ça l'excitait d'entendre les petits bruits mouillés de leur baiser...

Et il baissa la tête, décidant de s'occuper de Draco, comme il lui avait presque promis...

oOoOo

Draco couina dans la bouche d'Harry. C'était indescriptible...

Il avait déjà été sucé par Severus peu de temps auparavant, mais là, il avait en plus une bouche sur la sienne...

Il était pris de toute part et mis à part un immense plaisir qu'il souhaitait ne voir jamais finir, il était totalement déconnecté de la réalité.

Harry ne le lâchait pas, même si il ne pouvait répondre à son baiser. Car ce qu'il subissait volontiers sur la partie basse de son corps était totalement inédit.

Severus alternait les succions profondes et les coups de langues délicats.

-Je t'avais dit qu'il était le meilleur... Chuchota Harry.

Mais quand Draco le regarda avec peine, il se reprit immédiatement.

-Tu n'as pas à être vexé, tu es un amant merveilleux. Tu es doux, tu es tendre et j'adore ça. J'adore faire l'amour avec toi et ça ne changera jamais...

Et juste à ce moment là, Draco se cambra et lâcha un gémissement en fermant les yeux. Harry regarda aussitôt pourquoi il réagissait de cette façon et se mit à sourire.

Il se pinça aussi les lèvres pour s'empêcher de gémir. L'oreiller qu'il avait passé sous la tête de Severus avait atterri sous les reins du blond. Et même si Harry ne voyait pas vraiment ce que le maitre des potions faisait, il s'imaginait parfaitement ce qu'il se passait...

Les fesses relevées, les mains de Severus tenant ses jambes en l'air, Draco avait basculé la tête en arrière sous le coup d'une fabuleuse sensation. La position aurait pu paraitre humiliante, car il était totalement offert, mais il s'en foutait royalement. Rien d'autre ne comptait que cette langue qui léchait cette partie de son anatomie qui n'avait jamais été explorée...

Mais il se crispa tout à coup. Il sentait quelque chose d'un peu plus ferme qu'une langue sur son intimité...

-Détend toi, sinon, ça risque d'être douloureux... Murmura tendrement Harry à son oreille.

-Mais je... je n'ai jamais...

-Fais moi confiance... fais lui confiance... il va prendre tout son temps pour te préparer comme il faut. Contrairement à ce qu'il s'entête à faire croire, Severus est d'une patience extraordinaire...

Et Harry s'employa à le distraire en le caressant, mais Draco avait peur, et il ne pouvait pas se retenir de se crisper.

-C'est juste son doigt... tu vas voir comme c'est bon... je n'ai pas fait semblant tout à l'heure. Je ne fais jamais semblant d'ailleurs... quand vous me faites l'amour, l'un comme l'autre, quand vous vous enfoncez en moi, vous caressez de l'intérieur une petite glande qui me fait un bien fou... ne passe pas à côté de ça, c'est différent de se faire pénétrer que de pénétrer, mais crois moi, c'est presque meilleur d'avoir un sexe ferme et chaud glisser en soi. C'est une sensation fabuleuse...

Sans même qu'il s'en rende compte, le petit discours d'Harry l'avait mis en confiance, et Severus, le sentant plus détendu, avait introduit un doigt et faisait de léger va et vient, sans forcer...

-Tu as mal ? Demanda alors Harry en s'inquiétant quand même un peu.

-Non... Répondit Draco d'une voix étranglée.

-Tu vois, j'avais raison...

-Peut-être... mais c'est pas comme tu... ahhhhhhh !

Draco ne put finir sa phrase. Severus avait enfoncé son doigt un peu plus profondément et l'avait recourbé légèrement.

Et il avait trouvé ce qu'il cherchait...

-Et si, c'est comme je l'avais dit... n'est-ce pas ? Murmura t-il à l'oreille d'un Draco haletant et tout tremblant.

-Ça fait ça... tout le temps ?

-Non... quand il est en toi, c'est cent fois meilleur...

Mais Harry s'éloigna soudainement, emportant le petit pot au pied du lit.

-Tu me laisses faire ? Demanda t-il à Severus.

-Faire quoi ? S'inquiéta Draco.

-Severus aime bien sentir ma main sur lui dans des moments tels que celui là, et j'adore le caresser en plus... mais si je peux supporter qu'il me prenne en m'ayant seulement préparé avec sa langue, par contre, je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit ton cas, alors...

Le jeune Serpentard sentit quelque chose de froid et visqueux, et il redressa la tête pour voir qu'Harry passait ses doigts délicatement entre ses fesses. Puis la main le caressa une dernière fois, et fit un autre petit passage dans le pot avant de finir sur le membre toujours au garde à vous de Severus.

-Désolé pour la sensation de froid... Dit alors Harry à Draco d'un air contrit, et toi, va tout doucement... Finit-il en donnant un dernier baiser à Severus.

-Ne t'inquiète pas...

-Je sais que je ne devrais pas, je te connais, mais je le connais aussi... il va avoir du mal à se laisser aller...

-Ne parlez pas de moi comme si je n'étais pas là ! C'est assez désagréable !

-Et quand c'était moi tout à l'heure, ça ne t'a pas dérangé, pourtant ! Railla Harry.

Draco se renfrogna sous la réplique cinglante, même si il l'avait mérité...

Mais Harry avait beau être d'une nature plutôt emportée, il y avait une chose que tout le monde savait à propos de lui, c'est qu'il n'était pas rancunier. Alors il s'approcha de Draco et lui donna un long baiser langoureux...

oOoOo

Draco se doutait qu'Harry essayait de lui faire penser à autre chose en l'embrassant. Et il devait reconnaitre que ça fonctionnait...

Même si il avait gardé l'appréhension d'une première fois, Severus était tellement doux qu'il ne ressentait pas de douleur.

Bon, ce n'était pas aussi plaisant que quand il avait tourné son doigt en lui, mais ce n'était pas trop désagréable.

Il sentait ses mains se promener sur ses fesses pendant que sa bouche et ses doigts ne cessaient de lui procurer le plus de plaisir possible. Alors il décida enfin de se laisser aller...

Même un Malfoy pouvait baisser sa garde dans un moment tel que celui là...

oOoOo

Severus prit tout son temps pour préparer Draco à sa venue. Il ne voulait pas lui donner une seule raison de refuser de faire l'amour avec lui à l'avenir. Parce que si Harry acceptait Draco dans leur relation, il était tout à fait pour !

Si à deux, le plaisir était fantastique, à trois, il était tout simplement divin...

Après plusieurs minutes de caresses très précises, Severus se redressa, jugeant que le jeune homme était prêt. Harry l'avait remarqué et après un baiser léger, il passa sa main langoureusement sur le torse de Draco, tout en lui parlant doucement.

-Draco, regarde moi... surtout, respire bien à fond et souffle profondément... ça t'aidera à te détendre, d'accord ?

-Tu m'fous encore plus la trouille, là, tu sais ? Ricana Draco plutôt angoissé.

-Désolé... ce n'est pas ce que je voulais faire...

Severus se pencha en posant son avant bras au niveau de l'épaule de Draco alors que l'autre glissait entre leur deux corps. Harry recula un peu, sachant ce qu'il allait faire...

Et effectivement, il vit Draco se cambrer et gémir.

-Ça va aller... détends toi... Chuchota t-il juste avant de lui caresser la nuque, comme pour l'apaiser.

-Ça fait... mal... Gémit le blond.

-Détends toi... laisse moi t'aimer... Souffla Severus à son oreille.

Draco se tendit encore plus, surpris par les paroles. Jamais il n'aurait cru qu'il entendrait ça de la bouche de cet homme !

-Je ne veux pas te faire souffrir, mais il faut que tu me fasses confiance et que tu te détendes...

Harry avait mal pour Draco, alors qu'il savait que si il se laissait aller, il en ressentirait un plaisir absolument démentiel. Il ne mit pas longtemps avant de décider qu'il n'était pas question qu'il le laisse passer à côté de ça. Il passa donc sa main sur le flan du blond en le caressant, puis fit comprendre à Severus qu'il fallait qu'il se soulève un peu. Une fois qu'il eut toute la place qu'il voulait, il se saisit du membre qui avait perdu toute sa superbe, et le caressa doucement, afin de lui faire oublier la douleur...

oOoOo

Jamais Draco n'avait eu aussi mal de toute sa vie. Et pourtant, il en avait subi des choses !

Il s'était pris un poing dans la figure par Granger, il avait reçu des doloris par son cher paternel, il avait été enfermé dans la cave du manoir sans boire et sans manger pendant plusieurs jours quand il avait refusé de ce faire marquer par le lord noir. Il avait même testé le sectumsempra par Potter lui-même dans les toilettes !

Mais ce n'était rien comparé à ça !

Ecartelé, empalé, déchiré en deux, voilà ce qu'il ressentait. Et pourtant, Harry lui avait assuré que Severus était la douceur incarné... Mon œil oui !

Il essayait de toutes ses forces de retenir les larmes qu'il sentait monter quand une main toute douce se saisit de lui. Les mouvements de poignet étaient lents, mais de toute façon, comme sa vigueur avait disparue quand la douleur s'était emparée de lui, est-ce que ça allait servir à quelque chose ?

Il allait demander à Severus de se retirer, ne pouvant plus supporter ça, quand Harry accéléra brusquement la cadence...

oOoOo

Severus se redressa alors sur ses mains, laissant toute la place voulue au Gryffondor, espérant que ça serve à quelque chose. Il se sentait bien, terriblement bien à l'intérieur de Draco. Tel qu'il le connaissait, il y avait fort à parier que même le sauveur du monde sorcier n'avait pas réussi à obtenir cela du jeune aristocrate.

Il devait certainement être le premier à le prendre et il était serré, tellement serré que même si il s'obligeait à être immobile tant qu'il le sentait crispé, s'en était presque insoutenablement bon...

Mais il ne voulait pas lui faire le moindre mal, et si il continuait à être aussi tendu, malgré ce qu'il ressentait, il se retirerait...

Harry sourit, sa main avait fait son œuvre. Mais il savait ce qui allait rendre Draco complètement fou.

Alors il glissa la tête entre les deux corps et lécha le membre redevenu ferme, juste avant de l'engloutir...

oOoOo

Draco se cambra de nouveau. Mais ce coup ci, ce n'était pas à cause de la douleur. Pas du tout...

La présence de Severus en lui se faisait toujours sentir, mais la bouche qui le suçait réussit là où les paroles de réconfort des deux hommes avaient échoué...

Il se focalisa sur Harry et sentit très nettement que Severus s'enfonçait profondément en lui. Le brun s'activa encore quelques instants avant de remonter à ses côtés. Puis il posa sa main sur la joue de Severus afin de le tourner vers lui et déposa un baiser sur sa bouche. Severus grogna en répondant plutôt fougueusement, mais Harry interrompit l'étreinte et se tourna vers Draco, qu'il honora de la même façon.

-Tu as encore mal ? Lui demanda t-il après.

-Non... enfin, pas trop... Souffla Draco.

-Je... je vais bouger... Haleta Severus.

-Ça va ? S'inquiéta Harry en entendant la voix rauque.

-Très bien... Murmura celui-ci avant d'embrasser Draco à pleine bouche.

Il resta un peu immobile, savourant l'exquise sensation d'être profondément enfoui dans un fourreau de chair brûlante. Puis il se détacha des lèvres pourtant très tentantes et lentement, il se retira presque entièrement, juste avant de replonger...

... Et Draco bascula brusquement la tête en arrière.

-Oh... merliiiiinnnn ! Cria t-il d'une voix étranglée.

Harry en était sûr...

Et il était ravi de voir que Draco s'était suffisamment détendu pour accepter Severus en lui et y prendre du plaisir. Car ce n'était pas du tout un cri de douleur qu'il venait d'entendre. Il voyait les ongles plantés plutôt durement dans les épaules de Snape, mais pourtant, celui-ci ne disait rien, et ne cherchait même pas à s'en défaire...

oOoOo

En fait, Severus supportait cette douleur, car il savait qu'il en avait infligé une plus grande encore à Draco en s'immisçant en lui.

Mais il ne désespérait pas que tout ça change au profit d'un plaisir fantastique...

Il resta plaqué contre les fesses du blond, le regardant haleter, et une douce chaleur s'empara de lui. Il adorait faire l'amour à Harry. Et même après un an de rendez-vous pourtant clandestin, ils étaient toujours impatient quand ils étaient ensemble, car la passion ne s'était pas le moins du monde émoussée. Et là, il vivait quelque chose d'aussi fabuleux, même si c'était un peu différent...

Harry était plutôt soumis, même si il n'hésitait pas à dire ce qu'il aimait et ce qu'il n'aimait pas trop. Et Severus faisait toujours en sorte de le satisfaire, y trouvant aussi son compte.

Mais là, il était avec une forte tête qui n'aimait pas être commandé, et pourtant, il avait réussi à le soumettre à sa volonté...

Constatant que Draco respirait plus facilement et qu'il était nettement moins crispé, il commença à bouger en faisant de léger va et vient tout en douceur.

Et pourtant, il devait se retenir de toutes ses forces pour ne pas le pilonner comme un fou et le faire hurler alors qu'ils jouiraient ensemble...

oOoOo

C'était bon...

C'était terriblement, fantastiquement, magnifiquement bon...

Draco avait les yeux fermés et essayait de conserver une respiration normale, tout en sachant que très vite, il ne pourrait pas se retenir.

Severus bougeait doucement, mais à chaque fois qu'il se retirait, c'était pour mieux s'enfoncer, et à chaque fois il touchait cet endroit extrêmement sensible qui lui envoyait comme des milliers de décharges électriques dans tout le corps. Jamais il n'avait ressenti ça en faisant l'amour. Il faut dire que c'était sa première expérience sexuelle homosexuelle dans ce sens...

Et il n'aurait jamais cru que ça aurait été aussi délicieux. En fait, il n'y avait pas de mots assez forts pour décrire ce qu'il ressentait.

Il gémissait sans discontinuer, se fichant comme de l'an quarante de passer pour quelqu'un de bruyant...

Mais un coup de rein plus puissant lui fit ouvrir les yeux et il fixa les prunelles noires de Severus qui le regardait, la bouche légèrement entrouverte.

Snape faisait un effort visible pour se retenir d'y aller trop fort, mais Draco n'allait pas se laisser torturer de la sorte. Il voulait que ça dure indéfiniment tellement c'était bon. Mais il voulait aussi la délivrance, car son sexe qui était coincé entre leur deux corps subissait un frottement presque insoutenable. Il voulait jouir...

oOoOo

Le maitre des potions voyait les pupilles de Draco se dilater à l'extrême, le renseignant mieux que n'importe quoi sur ce qu'il devait subir. Un véritable supplice...

Il lui faisait l'amour et l'excitait, mais ne le laissait pas assouvir son désir, car il ralentissait sensiblement la cadence dès qu'il pensait qu'il allait se laisser aller à l'orgasme.

Mais il décida de se laisser aussi. Il accéléra alors le rythme légèrement, s'enfonçant profondément et se retirant presque entièrement. Puis il cessa tout mouvement et bougea de façon à se retrouver assis sur ses talons tout en aidant Draco à se redresser. Ce qui fit que le blond se retrouva assit sur ses cuisses, tout en étant maintenu fermement sous les fesses...

oOoOo

Harry était ravi, il pouvait jouer les voyeurs sans déranger ses deux amants dans le feu de l'action.

Et il devait avouer que les voir s'activer et pousser des gémissements lui avait redonné de la vigueur !

Depuis qu'il était avec Severus, il n'avait jamais ressenti le besoin de se satisfaire avec sa main.

Faut dire que le tortionnaire de ses années d'école à Poudlard s'en chargeait parfaitement...

Mais là, le désir était trop pressant, et la situation très excitante...

Il se caressa lascivement en les regardant se donner du plaisir, sachant maintenant ce qu'avait pu ressentir Draco en le voyant lui, tout à l'heure, assis sur Severus et bougeant sur lui...

Le sexe imposant de Severus entrait et sortait de Draco, et allongé comme il l'était, il le voyait parfaitement.

Et ça l'excitait comme ce n'était pas possible...

Il se masturba de plus en plus vigoureusement jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse retenir un cri, se libérant au même instant sur son ventre, essoufflé mais tellement satisfait...

oOoOo

Severus avait vu Harry et il sourit. Dire qu'il avait affirmé qu'il ne tenait pas le coup !

Bon, c'était vrai qu'il était plutôt performant et qu'Harry, même si il était nettement plus jeune, avait tendance à décoller rapidement. Et la jeunesse avait cet avantage qu'il se remettait assez vite.

Sauf quand il était trop épuisé par leurs ébats fougueux. Ce qui arrivait fréquemment, il devait l'avouer.

Faut croire qu'être à trois n'apportait que des avantages...

Mais le voir, la main enroulée autour de lui, se masturbant tout en se caressant le torse le fit accélérer encore...

Draco suivait le mouvement imposé sans pouvoir se retenir de gémir de plus en plus fort. Il était proche, très proche d'avoir un orgasme encore plus fort que quand Severus lui avait fait une fellation digne de ce nom...

Et l'homme le soulevait sans aucun effort apparent, le faisant monter et descendre sur lui.

Puis ses mains furent de nouveau libres, Draco s'aidant de ses jambes pour imposer à Severus son propre rythme.

... Rythme qui devint complètement déchainé quand Severus se saisit de son sexe tendu à l'extrême et le caressa de haut en bas, tout en le laissant maitriser la cadence.

Ce fut trop pour le Serpentard blond qui se cambra en s'accrochant à ses épaules. Il poussa un cri rauque et s'empala le plus profondément possible, alors qu'il explosait d'un plaisir jamais atteint...

Severus, en sentant les muscles se resserrer encore plus autour de lui, haleta et fit quelques mouvements désordonnés alors que l'orgasme s'emparait de lui...

Il enlaça Draco entre ses bras puissants, autant pour le retenir que parce qu'il avait envie de le tenir tout contre lui...

Ils restèrent quelques instants dans la même position avant que Severus, une main calée dans le dos de Draco et l'autre posée sur le matelas, ne les fasse basculer doucement sur le lit.

Allongés l'un contre l'autre, ils reprenaient leur souffle difficilement.

Tous les trois...

Puis Harry lâcha un bâillement très peu discret.

-Vous êtes fantastique tous les deux, vous savez ? Dit-il d'une voix un peu fatiguée.

-Et toi... je vois que tu as... repris très vite... du poil de la bête... Haleta Draco.

-Vous voir faire l'amour m'a excité... je n'aurais jamais cru ça ! S'exclama alors le survivant.

Et à ce moment précis, il portait assez bien son surnom...

-Ça m'a presque fait la même chose... Avoua Draco.

-Presque ? Menteur ! Tu m'as regardé chevaucher Severus pendant qu'il te suçait et t'as pris un pied d'enfer à ce moment là ! Affirma Harry.

-Vous savez quoi ? Dit alors Severus.

-Non, quoi ? Demandèrent les deux autres en même temps.

-Vous allez arrêter de vous prendre la tête pour si peu. Moi, j'aime être avec vous deux, et apparemment, c'est la même chose pour vous, alors le reste n'a pas d'importance. Et maintenant, si on se reposait ?

-T'es fatigué ? Ironisa Draco.

-Un peu, pas toi ?

-Non, ça va ! Affirma t-il juste avant de mettre sa main dans sa bouche afin de camoufler le bâillement qu'il ne put retenir.

-Le lit n'est pas prévu pour trois, mais si on se serre un peu... Remarqua Harry.

-Je vais rentrer chez moi... Commença Draco.

-Pas question ! Je veux t'avoir près de moi... S'exclama Harry.

-On ne croirait jamais que vous êtes des sorciers... Marmonna Severus d'un air désespéré.

Il s'empara de sa baguette, prononça un sort et le lit d'Harry s'agrandit sensiblement.

-Génial ça ! Tu me l'apprendras ? S'exclama Harry.

-Et pourquoi faire ? Demanda Draco d'un air pincé.

-Quand on sera chez toi, on pourra s'installer confortablement comme ça ! Expliqua le sauveur.

Puis en voyant l'air soulagé de son blondinet préféré il rajouta.

-Tu pensais à quoi ?

-A rien...

-Draco, accouche ! S'énerva alors Harry.

-Je pensais que tu voulais tester ce sort avec quelqu'un d'autre... Marmonna l'aristocrate.

Un éclat de rire lui répondit. Boudeur, il regarda ses deux amants et le semblant de sourire qu'il aperçu sur le visage d'ordinaire si sévère de Severus le dérida.

Il aurait dû faire confiance à Harry pourtant. Il savait qu'il n'y avait pas plus intègre qu'un Gryffondor !

Quoi que...

Etant donné ce qu'il avait appris aujourd'hui, ça demandait réflexion...

-Allez viens... Lui dit Harry d'une voix aguicheuse.

Draco regarda la main tendue et décida de la prendre. Il fut aussitôt attiré sur le lit et s'allongea sur le dos, à côté du corps chaud et moite d'un petit brun terriblement câlin.

En effet, Harry avait posé sa tête sur son torse et une de ces jambes était étalée en travers de celles du blond.

-Tu viens Severus ? Continua t-il en baillant.

Un ricanement lui répondit.

-Pas question que je me couche avec vous dans cet état ! Déclara Snape en reniflant dédaigneusement.

-Alors fais ce qu'il faut pour... Marmonna le brun en fermant les yeux et en soupirant de plaisir.

Severus marmonna un sort et aussitôt après, Draco imita Harry.

C'était vrai que se sentir propre était quand même bien agréable...

Severus profita du fait que les deux jeunes avaient les yeux fermés pour les regarder d'un air attendri. Il n'était pas question que ces jeunots apprennent qu'il savait sourire...

Mais ça ne dura pas longtemps. Un rictus releva un coin de sa bouche et sans crier gare, il repoussa la jambe d'Harry qui emprisonnait celle de Draco.

-Hey ! S'offusqua le petit brun en se mettant sur le dos.

-Pousse toi, je m'installe ! Répliqua le Serpentard brun.

Les deux jeunes se regardèrent et s'écartèrent en souriant, laissant la place au plus âgé.

Mais celui-ci regretta un peu d'avoir abusé de son autorité...

Surtout quand deux corps chaud se collèrent au sien, emmêlant leurs jambes par-dessus les siennes, tout en lui laissant quand même de quoi respirer...

Mais il les laissa faire. Après tout, il devait s'y habituer, n'est-ce pas ?.

-Bonne nuit... Réussit à dire Harry avant de plonger dans un sommeil réparateur.

-Bonne nuit... Répondit Draco en enfouissant son nez dans le cou de Severus.

Un simple grognement leur répondit, mais ils ne s'en formalisèrent pas.

Ce qu'ils venaient de vivre à l'instant valait toutes les paroles du monde...

oOoOo

Les trois sorciers s'endormirent de cette façon, et aucun des trois ne bougea durant la nuit.

A croire qu'ils n'étaient bien que l'un contre l'autre...

oOoOo

Fin...

oOoOo

Et voilà !  
Alors ? Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ?  
C'était et c'est encore mon premier et unique Threesome, alors j'espère que vous serez indulgent...

**Note trèèèès importante :**

J'ai totalement oublié de parler de quelque chose de vraiment, vraiment très important. Alors comme vous le savez tous et toutes, ce n'est qu'une histoire.  
Tout le monde il est beau, tout le monde il est gentil, et il n'y a pas de maladies.  
_Ils en ont de la chance..._

Mais ce n'est pas notre cas. Notre monde est pourri, notre monde est plein de vilaines maladies.  
Alors je vous en prie, **PROTEGEZ-VOUS**!  
Sortez couvert ! La capote est notre amie !  
Servez-vous en, elle vous sauvera sans doute la vie !

_Et merci de me lire..._

_******Vous avez aimé ma fic ? J'en suis ravie !  
Alors si vous ne voulez pas mettre une review, c'est tout à fait votre droit, je le reconnais. Mais ne mettez pas ma fic dans votre liste des fics favorites !**_


	2. merci

Merci **titou50** : Contente que cette fic t'ait plu, et désolée pour le clavier ! Lol !

Merci **fan de fiction** : Ça fait plaisir autant d'enthousiasme !

Et petit mot à **adios**: Je regrette juste que les revieweurs qui écrivent une critique pas très agréable ne se connectent pas (à moins que tu n'aies pas de compte ?). C'est dommage, parce que je pense que chacun est libre de penser ce qu'il veut. Et même si cette histoire est du réchauffé (je n'ai grugé personne, c'était précisé au début^^), je trouve étrange que tu l'aies lu, étant donné que tu ne l'avais déjà pas aimé dans SGA. Serais-tu maso ?  
Par contre, je prends comme un compliment le fait que tu aies écrit que j'ai du talent. Finalement, ta review n'est pas complètement négative !

J'avais écrit une réponse assez longue à **adios **qui a cru bon d'en remettre une couche ^^, mais finalement, je préfère être plus intelligente que les gens qui n'assument pas leurs dires en ne se connectant pas, et je vais simplement dire ceci.

Les critiques constructives, je les accepte. Les autres, celles qui cassent du sucre sur les écrivains en herbe que nous sommes tous, aucun intérêt donc poubelle !  
D'ailleurs, je me demande si ce n'est pas ce que je vais faire avec la sienne. Je vais y réfléchir...  
Edit du 11 novembre 2010 : Finalement, j'ai réfléchi, je la laisse. Comme ça, vous, mes lecteurs, verrez par vous-même que j'accepte toutes les reviews...

**oOoOoOoOooOoOooOoOooOoOooOoOo**

Mise à jour du 12 juillet 2013

Merci **Tsukiya** (Guest) ! Je suis surprise de te voir ici parce que je me doutais que ce n'était pas le genre d'histoire que tu aimes lire et j'apprécie d'autant le fait que tu aies laissé un commentaire !  
Moi aussi, je me fais souvent la réflexion que les gays sont plutôt mignons (remarque, il y en avoir des pas terribles aussi^^). Faut dire aussi que dans les fics, ce sont les écrivains en herbe que nous sommes qui les "transformon"s en gays pour le plaisir de les voir s'envoyer en l'air (chose qu'ils ne feraient sans doute pas dans la vraie vie) et c'est d'autant plus frustrant !  
En tout cas, merci d'avoir pris le temps de laisser une trace de ton passage, c'est toujours aussi agréable de voir qu'on a un message de plus dans la boite mail ! lol !  
Bonne soirée et bon ap' . Mon homme fait des grillades au BBQ alors je m'attarde pas plus longtemps !  
Bizz et à pluche

Et merci aussi à tous les anonymes... qui sont vraiment trèèèèèès nombreux !  
Pensez donc, plus de 1123 lecteurs !  
_Et 13 reviews... youpi..._

Et rassurez-vous (ou pas^^), j'ai décidé que cette histoire serait ma seule et unique fic HP.

_Cette note sera re-éditée si éventuellent, je reçois des reviews de lecteurs non connectés..._


End file.
